He Said He Wanted Ice Cream
by darkotter
Summary: He said he wanted ice cream. That didn't happen. Yullen oneshot containing lemons


This is for my friend, Miya-chan. xD Its her birthday on teh 25th, and she requested a fanfiction. I'm posting it early so I don't forget. Yeah, I know, its like two weeks early, but I don't think she'll care. Sometimes its fun to have really early birthday presents. xD

Contains: Yullen, talk about ice cream, trying to talk through a full mouth, and smut (Short one-shot smut)

* * *

_He Said He Wanted Ice Cream_

He said he wanted ice cream. That didn't happen.

Kanda couldn't help but curse the boy. He knew that light in those silver eyes. It was one that told Kanda that he was up to no good. When he had first called, he had told Kanda that he wanted to go out for ice cream. He heard his father talking in the background and Allen half arguing that it was only ice cream. But when he had come out of his house down to Kanda's car, he knew that that wasn't what he had been planning.

He had nothing to say against what the boy wanted. Who was he to deny him of the pleasure? But this...he was going to end up driving off the road. He hadn't known that Allen could be so bold. Now he knew. He knew very well.

Gripping the steering wheel a little more tightly he forced himself to stay focused on the road. At least no one was driving on this road at a time like this. He felt Allen shift a little and glanced at him. The silver haired boy was stretched across from the passenger seat, half kneeling. Kanda gritted his teeth a little to stop himself from moaning. Allen moved his head a little, continuing his work. He seemed to be enjoying himself a lot, that was for sure.

Allen sucked at the tip of Kanda's erection, a smile curving the boy's lips as the car wavered just a little. He took him in a bit farther into his mouth, covering the swollen member with saliva as he licked and sucked at it. Kanda let go of the steering wheel with one hand and tangled it in Allen's hair, tugging him back a little.

"...Yuuu..." he whined. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"...Shameless. You're going to make me drive off the road if you keep up like that," he grunted, glancing at the boy. He was still half lying across to the drivers seat, back arched just slightly. Kanda tugged his head back a little more.

"nnnhh...Leggo Yu...You know you like it..." he tugged. Kanda let him move, but didn't move his hand away from Allen's head. If he went too far, he would just pull his head back once more. Because he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from swerving dangerously if Allen made him cum. And that might end up with them in a ditch.

Allen went back to what he had been doing, now licking Kanda's cock, hands holding the base. He started to suck again, making a 'mmm' noise as he did so. Kanda's hand tightened in Allen's hair warningly and he stopped with what he was about to say.

He shifted a little, moving Kanda's length in and out of his mouth. Kanda could feel his soft panting against the sensitive skin and again gritted his teeth. Allen was too good at this for his own good. He let out a soft groan then clamped his jaw shut, unwilling to make any more sound. He was unable to hold a small moan in as he felt teeth graze him ever so lightly then disappear.

Allen's eyes flicked up swiftly and then he ran his tongue along the slit on Kanda's cock, pressing against it. Kanda jerked slightly as the pleasure increased in a large wave and he yanked Allen's head back sharply. The car swerved violently. He was able to straighten it out, panting softly.

"O-ow..." Allen whimpered, twisting a little in Kanda's hold. "Yu, that hurts! I didn't do much! You didn't have to yank me so hard..."

"No more of that. I almost drove off the road," he growled.

"...Then stop driving," he said. The tone in his voice was almost too much for Kanda. He wanted to pull off _now_, but he knew that they were close to the place where they had agreed on going. It was more secluded.

"You can wait, you whore," he said, still pulling Allen's head back so he couldn't resume his work.

"Yeah...I'm _your_ whore..." Allen said, pushing himself up a little so that the pressure on his scalp wasn't so painful. "All yours."

"Damn right," Kanda grunted. "If you were anyone else's whore, I'd have something to say..."

"You're going to miss the turnoff," Allen commented. His eyes were on the road. Kanda turned just in time. He had indeed been about to drive right passed it. He hadn't really been paying attention to where he was driving since Allen started what he had been doing.

He parked under the abandoned bridge. Almost as soon as the car was off Allen was on his lap, straddling him and putting an unpleasant amount of pressure on his erection. He rocked forward, letting out a small whine. Kanda pulled his head forward, kissing him forcefully.

The boy let out a small noise through the kiss, parting his lips for his lover. Kanda slid his tongue into his mouth, exploring heatedly. He brushed the roof of Allen's mouth, hand snaking under his shirt. Allen jerked upward slightly, letting out a small moan.

Kanda broke the kiss. Allen made a small whine. "Get in the back," he ordered. The boy did as he was told, climbing back carefully. Kanda had already put the seats back so there was enough room for them. He followed the boy. Allen twisted a little, kissing Kanda again once he had joined him.

The Japanese man started to undress the boy, hands exploring the slim body. He pulled Allen's pants most of the way off, arms around the boy. He let out a small needy whine. Kanda wrapped his hand around Allen's arousal, squeezing. Allen's back arched slightly in pleasure, eyes half closed. "A-ah...nhh..." he moaned softly as Kanda worked his member with his hand.

He was slowly making his way to Allen's chest, leaving small bite marks on the pale flesh. He reached one of Allen's erect nipples and licked it momentarily before starting to suck at it. Allen shuddered in pleasure, pressing up a little into Kanda's hand and lips.

"A-ahh...hah..." he panted, head to the side, giving a small jerk of pleasure. "Ohh...Y-Yu..."

"What, Moyashi?" he murmured, now sucking at the other nipple. He bit down gently on the sensitive bud and Allen gave a small yelp, back arching off the car seats momentarily.

"I-I want...ohhh...I want..."

"What do you want?" he asked, moving up so he could speak into Allen's ear. He tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. "You have to say it..."

"...I-innn..." he whined. "I-I want...i-inside..." His cheeks flushed with red at saying it. Kanda smirked. He let go of the boy's member which was now slicked with precum and traced his entrance. Allen whined, trying to move into Kanda's touch.

"So impatient," he commented and forced one of his fingers into Allen. He was tight. They hadn't been able to do it for a long while. "...You're very tight Allen..." He saw him blush again, lips parted as he panted. He added another finger. The silver haired teen arched his back a little, head going back. "Ahh..."

"Do you like this, Allen? Or do you want more?" he said smoothly in Allen's ear, pressing his fingers deeper into the warmth that he had to offer.

The boy mouthed soundlessly for several moments, as if he was trying to say something but was unable to get it out. "M-m...more!" he finally gasped out, pleasure and need evident in his breathy voice. Kanda pulled his hand away and rolled Allen onto his stomach. He didn't protest, panting hard.

"Up a bit," he said. Allen lifted himself up a little onto his knees. His legs were spread wide, so he wasn't up very high. It didn't matter to Kanda. He moved, leaning over the boy a bit and biting at the back of his neck. Allen let out small gasps every time his teeth came in contact with his skin.

Then he gripped Allen's ass, spreading his legs just a little more and thrust in with a small groan. He loved when he first went in. It was so tight. Allen's back arched and he gave a small pleasured cry. He closed his hands on nothing, forced forward just slightly.

Kanda went in again, gripping Allen's thigh tightly as he forced the boy back a little so that his erection could be buried deeper into the boy. Allen cried out softly again, gasping and panting. He shuddered in pleasure and pain as Kanda continued. "O-oh! Nnngg...agh...ah!"

"Y-Yu!" he called loudly, jerking. He was panting hard and a bit dizzy from the pleasure but that was nothing new. He always was dizzy from this. "Ohhh..." he groaned, eyes closing.

"You're too good, Moyashi," Kanda growled in the boys ear, twisting them slightly and lifting Allen's leg so he could go even deeper. The boy jerked violently, head going back as in cried out in pleasure. Kanda let out a soft groan, his thrusts becoming faster. All of Allen's moans and cries just turned him on even more.

Kanda bit down on Allen's neck as he went deeper, holding Allen's leg up. He was getting close and knew it was only a matter of time before he released. But he needed to hear Allen scream. He loved it when the boy did. He shifted a little and Allen gave a small choked cry. For a split second Kanda had thought that he had come, but after another moment, he realized he had found the perfect spot.

Smirking widely as he panted, he thrust in again and again, hitting Allen's sweet spot repetitively. Allen's cries became louder and louder until he almost was screaming, head thrown back in the pleasure. "Oh...oh...Y-Yu I-I'm gu-gunna...I'm gunna...KYA!" he screamed loudly back arching as he climaxed. His whole being tensed and as he tightened around Kanda, the older released as well with a groan.

Allen gave a weak moan as he did so, twitching a bit. Panting harshly, Kanda pulled from the boy, who went limp. His chest rose and fell swiftly as he tried to regain his breath, muscles twitching. His head lolled a little. "...T-that was...m-more...intense...then u-usual..." he panted weakly, turning his head to look at Kanda.

"We hadn't...in a while," he said brokenly. He was still out of breath as well. Leaning down over the boy, he kissed him. He could feel Allen relax into it, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck. After a few more moments, they broke apart. They were both panting, although Kanda was breathing more evenly then Allen.

"...We have to go back..." Allen grumbled unhappily. Kanda nodded silently watching the boy. He would've liked to keep Allen with him, but knew that Allen's father wouldn't be too happy about that. He was still wary about letting them hang out. That's why Allen had had to say he wanted ice cream.

"Up," Kanda said. Unwillingly, Allen let go of Kanda and sat up slowly. He was still in a daze. Kanda fixed his clothes, glancing at the back of his car. He would need to clean. He made a face then shrugged to himself. "Get dressed..."

The boy did as he said slowly. Kanda climbed back to the front, glancing at the back. Allen had gotten dressed, finally. He still looked a bit dazed. "You're going to have to pull yourself together, Moyashi. Your father will know what we did if you walk in like that."

"I know," he said. "I'll be fine...once we get back to my house..." he said. He climbed to the passenger seat once more, slumping down in it. He was a bit flushed still. Kanda turned the car on and opened the windows. The car had gotten a bit hot with everything that they had done. Then he turned around and started back to Allen's house. Just like Allen said, he was looking much more back to normal once they reached his place.

Before Kanda let him get out, he pulled him closer, across the middle divider and kissed him. Allen responded immediately, kissing back. Kanda forced his tongue in gently, exploring his mouth. After a few more moments, they broke apart. Allen was panting softly. "I just wanted to taste you one more time before you left. I like you better then ice cream...." Kanda said, watching him. He was smirking a little.

Allen blushed, then got out. He gave a small wave and went back up to his house.

"How was ice cream?" his father asked as he came in.

"Ice cream?" Allen asked blankly before remembering that they supposedly had been getting ice cream. "Oh yeah. It was nice! It was really good." He headed upstairs, in great need of a shower. His father watched him go, frowning. Then he sighed. He had to let him grow up sometime, he supposed.

* * *

Please review! Tell me how the lemons were. :D


End file.
